


【梅闪】星与塔

by jiujiujiujiujiao



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Gilgamesh｜Caster - Fandom, Merlin|Caster, ギルガメッシュ, マーリン
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 15:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiujiujiujiujiao/pseuds/jiujiujiujiujiao
Summary: “您愿意在未来的某一天，和我一起在阿瓦隆看乌鲁克今日这样的星空吗？”





	【梅闪】星与塔

魔术师回到乌鲁克城时恰巧星夜已然降临。他走上城墙准备感受夜风的时候突然发现意外的没什么兵士。这其实并不符合乌鲁克日常的状态，果然下一秒他就在不远处看见了拿着泥板正微微昂头远眺星空的金发的王。  
“梅林，你居然没在睡觉而是夜里登上了城墙，该不会是为了明天偷懒做准备吧？”据说已经是乌鲁克的贤王的吉尔伽美什一开口却依然是刻薄又傲慢的，但这却并不影响魔术师面对他的反应。  
“王啊，您不知道吗？因为您不记得天命泥板的位置，我可是又白走了一趟刚刚回到城中呢？夜晚没有集市的麦酒，只好上来看看星星啊。”一开口依然轻佻地不像是个宫廷魔术师，如果是西杜丽一定会呵斥他对王的不敬吧。  
但吉尔伽美什自己却只是仿佛习惯了一般哼了一声，转身准备离去，“本王没有和别人同赏一片星空的兴趣，你就慢慢看吧，明天你去另一边继续寻找泥板，那时候可能会……哼！算了，想必你心中有数。”  
“伽勒底最后的master吗？这不是很有意思吗我的王，您难道没有期待吗？”魔术师不紧不慢的回答着，话语里却没有多少兴趣盎然的感觉，反倒是更像在找个停住吉尔伽美什脚步的话题。  
“本王倒是没觉得有什么趣味，倒是你，梅林，你的恶趣味分毫没有改变啊。”  
“那可是当然的啊，我美丽的吉尔伽美什王。观看人类的现在才是我唯一的乐趣所在啊……大概。”魔术师的话语声渐渐转弱，到“大概”两字时已经微不可闻。转过头来似乎是准备继续话题的吉尔伽美什并没有注意到这个可疑的大概，眼前人不知算是恶劣还是诚恳的回答似乎让他又燃起了一丝兴趣。  
“神代的便利用在这里好吗？我的王。”梅林看着坐下后示意自己往纯金酒杯里斟酒的吉尔伽美什王，也放下手中的法杖坐下了。  
“用在本王的身上，什么样的便利都是理所应当的。”一如既往的风格的回答让梅林不知道回忆起了什么，轻声笑了起来。  
“果然比起只能看见花园的阿瓦隆，还是乌鲁克的星空更加迷人。”本该不存在于这个时代的魔术师看着对面金发的王鲜红色的瞳孔，不知真假的感叹着。  
“那当然，这可是本王的国家！”  
“那么我亲爱的王啊，您想看看吗？现世并不存在的，我所居住的阿瓦隆之庭。”  
“本王对于你那座白色的塔没兴趣。”  
“虽然是非常狭小的塔顶，从窗户望出去也只能看到花园而已，但是我的王啊，还请您一定要随我去看看，身为花之魔术师的我所生活着的地方。”魔术师狡黠地眨眼，不容对方拒绝的牵住了金发的王的手，“就当是您将我召唤至此我却尚未寻到泥板，为了赔罪给您献上的第一份的礼物。”  
作为犯规一般存在被召唤现世的魔术师给他的王展示的并不是现实中的阿瓦隆之庭，而是利用自己身为梦魔的特质，将那座孤独矗立的白色巨塔展示在了吉尔伽美什的面前。这大概是吉尔伽美什第一次直观的感觉到他们其实某些方面是同一类人。  
他沿着大约是魔术师一直以来的角度向塔外远远望去，却并没有看见本该存在的花朵，而是一片茫茫白雾，“梅林，你竟敢戏弄本王吗？”  
“我的王啊，如果伽勒底那位最后的master不能成功，那么我从塔内看到的景色想必就是这个模样吧？如果是这样一片空洞的虚无，我尊贵又骄傲的王啊，您愿意跟我一同观赏吗？”魔术师的声音从身畔极近的所在传来，像是一层薄雾包裹着他，“哎呀哎呀，看来是不愿意了吧。喜好这世上一切的奢华与繁荣的王啊，和我在一起不能让您感到快乐吗？”  
“你在……！！！”金发的王转头斥责的话语尚未出口，就被魔术师用轻柔的吻堵了回来。  
“这个人的嘴唇比乌鲁克冬天的雪还要冷。”吉尔伽美什这么想着，在对方想要进一步动作的时候反手将不老实的梦魔按在了窗沿上。  
刚刚做出了大逆不道举动的梦魔并没有半分反省的意思，反倒是睁着眼睛戏谑地看着对方因为亲吻而变得湿润的嘴唇。  
“就算是亲吻，也该由本王来！”发出这样宣言的吉尔伽美什俯下身亲吻了被自己按在窗边似乎不能动弹的梦魔，从对方的嘴唇到喉结再到胸腹，梦魔全身似乎都是冰冷的，没有丝毫温度。但吉尔伽美什知道，对方并没有看上去那么冷静，他伸手触碰了一下梦魔绷得死紧的腹部，突然满意的笑了，“梅林，你也不过如此嘛。”  
被这样肆意贬低了的男人倒是没有丝毫不满，反倒是笑嘻嘻地说：“那么就请我的王教教我吧，您想怎么做。”  
吉尔伽美什用出乎意料的缓慢速度扯开了梅林的衣物，魔术师整个赤裸裸地袒露在了自己的王的面前。吉尔伽美什看了看满意的再次伏下身亲吻了自己的从者，“哼，浑身都冷得像块冰，这里倒是很热嘛，梅林。”  
“那么，王您满意了吗？”  
“本王有一天是不是该把你的舌头割下来也作为收藏？这样本王的身边也会安静很多。”  
“不希望我说话的话，您还有别的方法的，不是吗？”  
“哼。”伸出手去抚摸魔术师身上唯一热源的王的表情，依然如同纡尊降贵的宠幸一般。紧接着下一秒，就连一直口无遮拦的梦魔都忍不住发出了一声闷哼。美丽的王低下了他高贵的头颅，埋在刚刚还被他百般嫌弃的臣属的腿间熟练的吞吐着。魔术师感觉到自己的王的舌尖从性器的顶端滑到根部，紧接着停留在那里细致的舔舐，正当他分不清自己那突然感觉到的瘙痒是来源于被舔着的性器还是自己的心里时，性器从温暖的口腔中离去，他不免发出了一声不满的喟叹。  
“哼，很贪心啊？梅林。”王又一次低下头含住了性器根部已经变得有些沉甸甸的囊袋，模糊又熟练地刻薄评价自己的下属，像是怕另一边感到不满一样，他松开了对魔术师的掣肘，开始抚弄另一边的囊袋。  
梦魔不满地顶弄了一下被忽略的性器本身，他的王随之吐出了被舔弄得湿漉漉的囊袋，重新含住了已经硬挺的性器。他感觉到自己这次被含的很深，不如干脆就这么射精吧，梦魔突然恶质地想着。  
就在他准备遵从自己内心释放的时候，他的王仿佛预知到了这一幕的发生一般，将性器吐了出来。  
但下一秒精液就溅了还未来得及从魔术师腿间将头完全抬起的吉尔伽美什一脸。星星点点的白色甚至沾染在了他漂亮的金发上。  
“还没结束呢，梅林。”这么说着的王开始重新抚摸魔术师射精后有些疲软的性器，等到性器又一次硬挺起来的时候，他伸出舌头舔湿了自己的两根手指，塞进了后穴里。梅林看着吉尔伽美什给自己做完了扩张，开始继续抚弄他早已硬到不行的性器。  
“可以了吧？我的王，对您的魔术师宽容一点。”  
“哼，你觉得本王会知道什么叫宽容吗？”给出傲慢回答的王者却温顺的将扩张好的后穴对准了自家从者的性器坐了下去。  
男人的性器官和承受方的穴口接触的一刹那，双方都忍不住发出了一声叹息。  
说着冷酷言语的君王，体内却比任何人都要热。仿佛连冷淡的梦魔也要被他灼烧。紧致的后穴包裹着粗大的性器，褶皱之间的摩擦让两个人开始本能地发出细微的喘声。高傲的王想要压抑自己快要控制不住的呻吟，却败给了肉体最原始的快乐。他随着自己的心情在梦魔身上起伏不定，对方的性器每一次的插入和抽出都让他感到自己的内里仿佛在被男人的性器翻搅，分不清是快乐却还是痛苦。  
他忍不住放慢了速度，想要从这种不受掌控的快感中脱离，却被一直寻找机会的梦魔夺去了掌控权。梦魔冰冷的手掐住了君王因为激烈动作而渗出细密汗珠的腰，开始猛烈冲刺了起来。  
“您给了我这么多的快乐，现在该是学会了的我报答您的时候了。”说着仿佛挑衅言辞的梦魔反客为主，重新将自己的君主压在了自己逼仄房间的窗台上，开始以自己满意的频率戳刺。  
没等到意料之内的反驳，正当魔术师准备再调侃两句的时候，身下的人突然抽搐了两下缩紧了后穴，吉尔伽美什的性器开始喷射出积攒了一阵的精液，被突然夹紧的梦魔一时没有防备，还没来得及抽出就也在穴内射出了第二波的精液。  
结束了射精的吉尔伽美什渐渐放松了身体，可却发现身后的男人似乎还没有离开的想法，“梅林，给本王出去，你还想带着本王在城墙上鬼混多久？”  
听见这话的魔术师笑了起来：“是啊，您现在可是乌鲁克的贤王，如果被清晨前来守城的兵士们看见这样在城墙上胡闹的王，那可真是威严扫地了呢。”  
“所以你还不赶紧带着本王从梦境里出去！”金发君王的话音还没落地，漫天白雾散去，清晨的城头上只剩下稀疏的星子和微薄的蓝色夜光，还有已经翻倒在地的酒杯和酒壶。  
“哎呀，好香的麦酒味。这可怎么办，王？别人会闻见的哟……我是说飘散的麦酒香气。”  
“哼，本王在城墙上别说弄洒一壶酒，就是城墙被酒浸透，又有谁敢过问？”  
“是啊，所以下次，您愿意去真正的阿瓦隆观星吗？”  
“……”


End file.
